


Adrenaline Rush

by Jamaican Princess (Rocquellan)



Category: HIStory 2: Crossing The Line, HIStory Web Series
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 12:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14164590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Jamaican%20Princess
Summary: Zhen Wu always gets a spike of adrenaline after volleyball practice, always for his little brother.





	Adrenaline Rush

Zhen Wu leaned against the door jamb of the Volleyball office, taking in Zhen Wen sorting documents and filing them.

Little brother was so engrossed in his task he didn’t notice Zhen Wu standing there, but big brother knew little brother was extremely tired. After keeping records while they trained Zhen Wen had to sort out the documents after, even when Zi Xuan, Xiao Xiao and Cheng En had done their part and left. It showed in Zhen Wen’s movements too, the slump to his shoulders, the shuffle of his feet and the lethargy of his movements.

Zhen Wu was the opposite though. The adrenaline from their earlier training hadn’t worn off yet. His heart still pounded and his body thrummed with residual energy. As a matter of fact, only little brother could get rid of it at this point. The energy from the workout just kept on building and usually they would take this home but Zhen Wu felt compelled, especially since it was night and the place was completely deserted save for them, to do what he wanted to do.

“You’re going to be done soon?”

Zhen Wen startled at his voice before blowing out a breath when he realized it was him.

“I thought you left with the others, why aren’t you home? I’ll be a little later than usual tonight,” Zhen Wen answered, holding up a pile of notes and stats for sorting.

Zhen Wu pushed off the door and walked over to his brother’s side. “Do you really think I’d go home without you?”

Zhen Wen shook his head with a chuckle, like he should have remembered not to ask such a stupid question. After the kidnapping incident in seventh grade, Zhen Wu would never go anywhere without his brother again.

He hugged Zhen Wen from behind, placing a soft kiss on the side of his neck right after.

Zhen Wen dropped the papers on the table and quickly side stepped out of his embrace, glancing at the entrance before turning to face him fully.

“What do you think you’re doing right now?”

Zhen Wu sighed, biting his bottom lip before he looked seriously at his brother. “I can’t wait until we reach home. I feel like I’m about to explode here.”

Zhen Wen stumbled back. “No. We’re still on school property and somebody might catch us.”

“I made sure nobody’s around before coming here, we’re completely alone,” Zhen Wu answered while stepping forward.

Zhen Wen stood akimbo with his hands on his hips and a put upon look on his baby face. “I don’t think it’s safe.”

Zhen Wu reached him and pulled him into a heated kiss, before pulling back and looking into those soft, warm brown eyes that he wanted to see only him in this world.

“Please, we’re alone.”

Zhen Wu knew his little brother didn’t like to deny him, especially since they started putting their hands all over each other a few weeks ago and he didn’t know what he was afraid of before but now he’s addicted.

“Wait…” Zhen Wen tried to push him back but Zhen Wu didn’t want to let him go. He kissed Zhen Wen, sucking on his bottom before pulling his tongue into his mouth and eating up little brother’s delicious moans.

“Just - a - quickie, please…” Zhen Wu managed between kisses.

“Please, please, please.”

Zhen Wu could tell the moment Zhen Wen gave in to his desires, the way those smaller hands tightened around him like they never wanted to let go. He backed them up until little brother was pressed against the wall and Zhen Wu just grinded into him a few times, causing Zhen Wen to whimper piteously into their kiss. Zhen Wu then pulled back, creating enough room between them for him to free them both from their sweat pants without breaking their kiss. He took both their rock hard lengths in his larger hand and started stroking frantically. There was enough precome between them both to make his hand have the right kind of friction to feel good.

“Uh, uh, mmmm,” Zhen Wen moaned when Zhen Wu started kissing down the column of his milky throat, hissing when older brother left a hickey in the juncture between his left collarbone and neck.

“No…no, no hickies.” Zhen Wen forced through gasps. “Somebody might see…”

Zhen Wu knew what he was doing. Zhen Wen’s collar would hide the hickie and at home he could wear turtle necks for the time being to keep it from mom and dad. He tightened his hand and pumped faster, feeling his heartbeat skyrocket and the air get hot and heavy with need. His other hand held Zhen Wen around the hip hard enough to bruise, watching their lengths that was so damn hard with the heads red with blood and glistening.

“Zhen Wu…” Zhen Wen moaned, scrabbling across his shoulders frantically with his eyes squeezed shut and his breathing erratic. Zhen Wu knew all his little brother’s tells right before he came.

“Zhen Wen…” Zhen Wu moaned in return, “You can come, going to come for me, little brother?”

And just like that they were both creaming themselves in the volleyball office like the teenagers they were. Their seed mostly covered Zhen Wu’s hand and he pulled back after the aftershocks, looking Zhen Wen in the eyes.

“You alright?”

Zhen Wen nodded. “Yeah…” he ran his hand through his hair after tucking himself in. He then asked, “Can we go home now?”

“Let’s clean up and then we can leave,” Zhen Wu said. He found the box of tissues kept in one of the lockers and wiped his hands before throwing them in the waste bin.

Zhen Wen followed suit.

“Yeah, fine,” Zhen Wen answered, stepping away to go to the bathroom and wash his hands. On their way out and before Zhen Wen could leave the office completely Zhen Wu pulled him back and kissed him softly on the lips.

“Thanks.”

Zhen Wen held on to the hem of his shirt and smiled. “I know you needed that, I’ll always be here for you.”

Zhen Wu smiled, everything was right with the world in that one statement and now, now was when his adrenaline finally started to fade.


End file.
